watch out blackthorne boys gallagher girls are about!
by zach3cammie4EVER
Summary: this time cammie is tailing Zach! sucky summary but please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cammie POV

I go to the GallagherGirlsAcademy for intelligent young women, but that's just a cover. It's really a school for spies. My name is Cameron Ann Morgan. Yes I know! The one who hacked into the CIA database when she was four, the one who successfully tailed a highly trained operative (her dad) just to find out what she got for Christmas? Yes that's me. I am the chameleon.

My best friends are Rebecca Baxter (but if you want to survive you better call her Bex), Elizabeth Sutton aka Liz and finally Macey McHenry.

Bex is the first English girl to attend Gallagher and is the fighter of the group, she looks like an Egyptian goddess, and her codename is Duchess. Liz is the smartest girl in Gallagher she is small but really cute in her own way and her codename is Bookworm. Then there is Macey she looks like a model and is the boy expert and fashionista of the group, her codename is Peacock.

We had just found out that the junior class of Gallagher were going to be doing an exchange will Blackthorne for the rest of the semester! A spy school for boys! But we weren't even meant to know but my mum (headmistress Morgan) and my Godfather/Cove-ops teacher (Joe Solomon) were acting strange so Liz hacked the school whilst me, Bex and Macey did what spies do best we spied on them.

We were on our way to sub level 3 when we saw a note pinned to the lifts. It was from Joe. It said:

**_Dear girls,_**

**_ Please tell all the research and development classes as well as your class to pack up clothes and etc for a whole semester and meet me at the plane in an hour._**

**_JSolomon._**

Macey had a fit. We knew we were going to Blackthorne and Macey wanted us all to look nice so we sprinted upstairs and I had a shower whilst Macey packed all our NICE clothes and then she did our hair and make-up. After she had done I hardly recognised myself. I looked HOT! We arrived with 1minute and 53 seconds to spare and yet we were the first ones there !

5 minutes later everyone else arrived.

"Late again Tina?" Solomon asked

"Well we didn't know what to pack, sir!" Tina said fluttering her eyelashes at him

"Get in everyone" he said ignoring her.

"Camster, I need a co-pilot." Joe Solomon carried on.

"Yes Joey" I laughed at him, he knows me so well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay girls here are your subjects you need to tail" he said handing us brown envelopes.

"Your objective is to stop them from reaching their destinations – GO!" Solomon said "Don't forget your comms."

**Zach POV**

Finally, we had a mission! Well a proper, cove-ops mission! Townsend told us we weren't tailing anybody, we were being tailed. Damn. But the good thing was that Solomon was meeting us there and apparently the CHAMELEON was going to be there watching us! He is the greatest pavement artist ever! Closely followed by Duchess the fighter, Peacock the master of disguises and Bookworm the best hacker.

All of them were trained by Solomon. I wonder if they went to Blackthorne?

Anyway my name is Zachary Goode but call me Zach. My codename is SHADOW this is because I am a pavement artist who melts into the shadows. My best friends are Grant Newman codename Greek God, Jonas Anderson codename Hacker and Nick Cross codename the Expert.

Grant is the fighter of the group and wants to be like Duchess but we don't know why he didn't just go by Duke, Jonas is the hacker and wants to follow in the footsteps of Bookworm and finally Nick is the disguises man and girl expert and he obviously wants to follow in Peacocks footsteps. But me I am the pavement artist but I don't want to be like the chameleon I want to be better than him.

**Cammie POV**

I looked into my folder

Name: Zachary Goode

Age: 16

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Friends: Grant Newman, Jonas Anderson and Nick Cross.

Easy! Bex had Grant, Macey had Nick and Liz (even though she was on the R&D track) was tailing Jonas.

**Zach POV**

This is easy I have had no tail throughout the whole mission. I am Goode.

**Cammie POV**

I was bored. "Hey Joey this is soooooo boring-he is useless! Please may I have a bit of fun? I'll make it worth your while?"

"Alright Camster lets see what your made of," came his voice through my comms.

"You got it Joe"

I went over to Zach and pretended to be interested. I flirted for hours on end and spent the rest of the day with him whilst Joe was laughing in my ear.

"I gotta go meet my teacher! Thanks for today it was fun!" Zach finally said.

"Sure! Me too! Bye!" I replied

He walked off never seeing me hiding in the shadows following. Using my inner Chameleon.


End file.
